Dragon's Flames
by Ais
Summary: (CHAPTER4Up!)The Sanzo-Ikkou meet up with two strange dragon youkais.One of them is an assasin from Kougaiji's party out to get the Sanzo-Ikkou.While the other dragon demon suddenly falls in love with Hakkai.
1. Arrival

Ais: Konnichiwa! Oh well, here's another fic. It's an OC fic!^-^  
  
Sanzo: Wait...another girl again?  
  
Ais: Uh huh, oh and she's with Hakkai!  
  
Hakkai: Wait...what!?  
  
Goku: Ne...does she cook?  
  
Ais:-_-;; disclaimer...  
  
Gojyo: Okay, Ais doesn't own any characters from our anime, Minekura Kazuya does. Oh, but she does own Ryuko and Kazuki so don't steal them...but for the ladies...you can take me instead...*grins*  
  
Ais:*pushes Gojyo away* Okay...on with the fic!!! _________________________________________________  
  
"Die, die.....DIE!!!" " I'll kill you!" "Take this......" "....baka saru!!!!"  
  
The baka saru and ero kappa were arguing as usual in the jeep....yep, same old day. Hakkai sighed as he continued driving Hakkuryu. "Yare yare, peaceful day today, isn't it?" Sanzo growled with his arms folded. "Yeah right."  
  
"Kono baka saru!!" "Stop calling me a baka saru and give me back my dumpling!" "Don't see your name on it." "What kind of idiot would want to write their name on a dumpling!?" "An idiot like you!"  
  
*SCREEEEEEEEEEECH....*  
  
Hakkai stomped on the break and the other three passengers bumped their heads against the car. "Itai(Ouch)" Goku winced and looked ahead, "What's wrong Hakkai?" Hakkai pointed ahead where there were thousands of corpses of demons. "What could've caused this?" Suddenly, they all heard a female voice.  
  
"Get back here!" This female voice was joined by a male voice. "We'll settle our fight later...we have company."  
  
There stood two demons, the girl had a limiter on which was a black diamond shaped earring. She had very dark brown hair with two streaks of red hair at the sides. She wore a blue long sleeved shirt with an odd collar and grey pants. Her eyes were jade green and she also tied her hair in a ponytail. She looked to be around eighteen.  
  
The guy, didn't have a limiter on. So he had long pointed ears, and had two dragon-like wings on the side of his head and a tail. It was obvious that he was a dragon demon. His jet black hair was very messy but short. He had amber eyes. He was wearing a long black jacket with a blue shirt under it and brown pants. He disappeared instantly leaving the girl with the Sanzo- Ikkou. She turned around to them. She was extremely injured. Blood ran down her face. "...what are you looking at?" Right after she mumbled out those words she collapsed to the ground. Hakkai got out of the jeep and ran to the unconscious girl. "We have to help her!" Sanzo just replied by saying..."Ch.." Hakkai lifted her and sat her in the back seat with Goku and Gojyo. Gojyo eyed her and smirked, "Hmm...maybe she needs mouth-to-mouth resuscitation..." Sanzo aimed his gun at Gojyo's forehead, "You don't even know who or what she is, you'd better back away before she kills you before I do..."  
  
*************  
  
"How is she Hakkai?" Goku asked Hakkai as he got out of the inn room. Gojyo smirked, "Oh Goku, I've never seen you so concerned before...does the saru have a little crush?" Goku shook his head, "No....I just thought the better she gets the sooner we eat." Gojyo sweatdropped "Typical saru." Hakkai looked back at the room door, "I've healed most of her wounds...she hasn't woken up though..." Sanzo lit up a cigarette, "It's gonna rain, we might as well stay here for the night." Hakkai looked at Sanzo, "But what about the girl?" Sanzo blew out the smoke from his cigarette, "She's not our problem, anyway we don't even know who she is." Goku then popped in to the conversation, "HARAHETTA!!!" Sanzo once again whacked him in the head with the almighty paper fan, "URUSAI BAKA SARU!!"  
  
*Later that night*  
  
It was a cold night due to the rain, the raindrops kept pouring down as thunder striked. The injured young demon slowly opened her eyes seeing nothing but the plain ceiling. She quickly sat up in bed realising what had happened before. "[i]I met those people before I collapsed...they must have kidnapped me![/i]" She looked around quickly trying to figure out where she was. The door creaked open and Hakkai entered the room, "Oh, you're awake." She looked at Hakkai straight in the eye, "Kidnapper!" She raised her right hand and a blue light shined and a long red scythe appeared in her hand. She pointed the scythe at Hakkai, "Who are you and why did you kidnap me!?" Hakkai slowly backed away, "Sorry to startle you, we didn't kidnap you.." She lowered her scythe. "Who are you?" Hakkai smiled, "I'm Hakkai, my friends and I found you and another boy fighting it must have been a very tough fight." She then realised something, "Kazuki... wait, did you say your name was Hakkai?" Hakkai nodded, "Yes,"  
  
"You're from Sanzo's Party right...aw shoot!" "Why, what's the matter?" "That guy...Kazuki...Kougaiji's assassin..."  
  
Since she was to worked up she once again collapsed, luckily Hakkai managed to catch her in time.  
  
*Next morning...*  
  
Sanzo sat at the kitchen table reading the morning papers. Goku came in and his stomach growled, "Ne Sanzo, harahetta...why isn't Hakkai cooking?" "Ch, why don't you ask him himself, he's up in that girls room." Goku went upstairs.  
  
He opened the door and almost bumped into Hakkai. "Oh Goku, do you think you could get some bandages from our first aid kit?" Goku whined, "But I'm hungry!" Hakkai smiled, "If you get some bandages then I'll cook lots and lots of fried rice for you." Goku's eyes sparkled with joy and he dashed off looking for the first aid kit.  
  
Hakkai returned to the injured girl, "I wonder what's her name..." Suddenly she slowly opened her eyes, "It's you again.." Hakkai smiled, "Well, you're still injured badly. It would be rude to just leave you like this, oh what's your name anyway?" She smiled slightly, "I'm Ryuko." Just as Hakkai saw her smile she reminded him of someone.....someone close.... "[i]Just like Kanan...[/i]" He thought... Ryuko then looked at Hakkai with a concerned look on her face. "I must warn you...that guy you saw just now. He's one of Kougaiji's top assassins.." Hakkai looked surprised, "Hm...I don't remember seeing him attacking us before.." Ryuko shook her head, "No, Kazuki is part of Kougaiji's party...but he usually doesn't move around with the party that much.."  
  
"But then, why was he attacking you?" "Well, both of us are actually the last two remaining dragon demons.." "So, you two are like rivals?" "Yeah, you see they say if you kill another dragon demon, you yourself become a dragon demon...and if that dragon demon has one of the five dragons...you inherit it. That's how I became a dragon demon." "So, you have one of those dragons and Kazuki wants it?" "Yeah, but now he's out for you guys...and...well...you don't know what he's capable of...I've been looking for you guys for quite some time now." "Well it's okay but.."  
  
Hakkai and Ryuko's conversation was cut short when Goku came in the room,  
  
"Ne Hakkai, there's no more bandages." "Hmm...why don't you and Gojyo go out and buy some bandages." "Hai!"  
  
So Goku ran off once again yelling, "SANZO! WE NEED YOUR CARD!!!"  
  
Ryuko looked at the door just as Goku left, "He seems...hyper." Hakkai smiled, "That's how he always is."  
  
*At Kougaiji's Tower*  
  
"Kazuki, you're late." "Sorry Kougaiji-sama, but I managed to track the Sanzo-Ikkou down." "Good, call the others and we'll go." "Um...Kougaiji-sama I think it's better if I go alone." "Are you crazy?! You've never battled them before, it's dangerous." "Just let me try once...I wont fail." "Well..."  
  
*Somewhere in the centre of the town*  
  
"Gojyo, look FOOD!"  
  
"Is that all you think about!? Remember, we're supposed to get bandages not dumplings!" "But there's a nice pretty lady at the counter of the restaurant..." "What!? What are you waiting for saru, let's go!"  
  
So Gojyo dragged Goku to the restaurant "Hi, beautiful...." "Miss, can we get 20 dumplings!" "Baka saru!!"  
  
The poor confused young waitress went to the back room to prepare the dumplings.  
  
*At the back room*  
  
The waitress was just about to bring the bag of dumplings to Goku and Gojyo when suddenly a crash came from one of the shelves. Startled by the sound she quickly turned around face to face with a dragon demon. "Don't worry, I'll take over your shift." Kazuki quickly covered the waitress's mouth with a piece of cloth which made her collapse to the ground. He quickly grabbed an apron that was daggling from a hook on the wall and pushed the door open leading to the front of the restaurant.  
  
*At the counter*  
  
"Hey, where's the pretty waitress!?" "Where's the food!?"  
  
Kazuki gave a smirk and took out an amulet that was once tucked under his shirt.  
  
"I'm sorry, but you guys aren't gonna be eating any more once I'm done with you."  
  
He slowly removed the amulet and a bright red light beamed. When it faded out, Kazuki appeared in his demon form with a long stick in his hands.  
  
Gojyo and Goku summoned their weapons at once.  
  
"Oh, so you're picking a fight well bring it on kiddo!" Gojyo flung his shakajou around ready to strike. Kazuki backed away and made a hole in the wall behind him using some sort of black energy he produced using his hands. He turned around looking at Gojyo and Goku, "Come and get me!" He ran out of the restaurant with Goku and Gojyo not far behind him leaving the astonished customers behind.  
  
Kazuki lead the two youkais towards a dark alley. Once they were at a dead end Kazuki turned around waiting for Goku and Gojyo to catch up. "We've got you now...give me my food!" Gojyo slapped his forehead after hearing the saru's words.  
  
Kazuki formed a ball of black energy in his hand, "Eat this!" He threw the energy ball right at Goku's direction. Goku quickly jumped away evading the attack. Gojyo released the chain of his shakajou and flung it at Kazuki. He moved away causing the shakajou to hit the alley wall. Gojyo struggled to get his weapon free as Kazuki ran swiftly at him and kicked Gojyo away. Right after that attack, Goku came with his nyoibou and striked him at the stomach causing Kazuki to fly into a wall. Kazuki slowly opened one eye seeing both Gojyo and Goku standing near him ready to give another attack. He grinned to himself and slowly got up. "This is just a warning to you guys, I know about Ryuko...so give up the sutra and her by sunrise tomorrow...or else."  
  
He unleashed a beam of black energy which caused parts of the alley to explode. He quickly escaped leaving Goku and Gojyo back at the alley.  
  
*Back at the inn*  
  
Hakkai came in the kitchen where Sanzo was still reading the newspapers while holding a cigarette in his hand . "So, what is she?" Sanzo asked Hakkai not taking his eyes off the newspaper. Hakkai sighed, "She doesn't talk much...but she's a dragon demon." Sanzo breathed out the smoke from his cigarette, "And what was that battle about?" Hakkai looked at Sanzo, "That boy, he's from Kougaiji's party. According to Ryuko, he's after both the sutra and Ryuko. We should get out of here as soon as possible and take Ryuko with us."  
  
Sanzo looked at Hakkai, "And why are you so worried about a little kid beating us?" There was a tone of concern in Hakkai's voice, "From what Ryuko says, he has been killing a lot of other dragon demons just to get their special powers. Now he's got the shadow dragon and earth dragon. He's aiming for Ryuko's Fire Dragon and...well...that's not the only thing I'm concerned about..." Sanzo closed the newspapers and laid them on the kitchen table. "You're concerned about her aren't you?" Hakkai scratched the back of his head, "Well..."  
  
Suddenly, Goku and Gojyo burst into the room covered in wounds. Hakkai stood up immediately, "What happened to you two!?" Gojyo couldn't stop panting, "Some...kid...came over...he's...after...that...girl!" Hakkai's eyes widened, "Kazuki!" A voice came from the stairs, "He's here!?" Ryuko stood at the foot of the stairs leaning on the banister.  
  
Sanzo stood up, "Ch, well I guess we have no choice but to fight him off." Ryuko looked at Sanzo, "You can't!" Sanzo loaded his gun, "We've fought tougher demons than that." Goku protested, "Sanzo, it's not that easy. That guy's explosions are real good!" Sanzo sighed and shook his head, "Why do I have to listen to a bunch of idiots....Hakkai, get Hakkuryu let's get going." Hakkai nodded, "Hai!" Sanzo then turned to Ryuko, "You're coming with us." Ryuko nodded, "Okay.." Sanzo paid the innkeeper and they all got into Hakkuryu, Ryuko sat at the back between Goku and Gojyo. Hakkai stepped on the gas and they drove off...  
  
*Back at Kougaiji's tower*  
  
"I'm back." Kazuki stepped in a room where the rest were. Yaone looked at Kazuki worried, "What happened? You took such a long time." Kazuki grinned, "I just gave them a warning, I'll get the sutra next time." Kougaiji looked at Kazuki, "This time, we're all going." Kazuki just turned his back to the others, "Whatever..." "[i]I'll get you Ryuko...just wait...[/i]"  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
Ais: So how was it???  
  
Sanzo: Ch, horrible right?  
  
Hakkai: No it isn't Ais's fics are good! ^_^  
  
Gojyo: You just say that cuz you got a pretty girl paired up with you.  
  
Hakkai: Eh heh...  
  
Goku: Ne, Sanzo Harahetta!  
  
Sanzo: URUSAI! *THWACK*  
  
Hakkai: Okay, we have to go...so send in reviews! ^-^  
  
Ais: What he said...  
  
Goku: Itai...*Rubbing bump on his head* Bye bye! Sanzo: Ch....  
  
Gojyo: Bye ladies! *THWACK* ...ouch! 


	2. Transportation Kidnapped!

Ais: Konnichiwa! I'm back for another update!  
  
Sanzo: Okay, who reminded her to update the fic!? -_-#  
  
Hakkai: Eh heh...*slowly raises hand*  
  
Sanzo: *slaps forehead* Damn!  
  
Ais: And Hakkai gets a cookie for reminding me!*gives Hakkai a cookie*  
  
Hakkai: ^_^;; Eh? A cookie?  
  
Ais: -_- Why, you'd rather have a bottle of sake?  
  
Hakkai: Um...yes please ^-^  
  
Ais: Sorry, I don't have any.  
  
Hakkai: Aw...  
  
Goku: Ne Hakkai, are you gonna eat that cookie?  
  
Hakkai: No, you can have it.  
  
Goku: Yay! ^o^ *Munches on cookie*  
  
Ais: Okay, disclaimer!  
  
Goku: *still munching on cookie* Mmmfh ammf mmmmf ghhmmmf! (Translation: All characters from Saiyuki belong to Kazuya Minekura. Ais doesn't own any of them...er..except for Ryuko and Kazuki so don't steal them.)  
  
Ais: Enjoy!  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
It was another drive to the next town. It wasn't exactly the usual drive since there was an extra passenger in the green jeep.  
  
Ryuko sat quietly in the middle of the two arguing youkais with a rather bored expression.  
  
"It's mine!"  
  
"Baka saru! I saw it first!"  
  
"Get your chopsticks off MY sushi!"  
  
"YOUR sushi!? Why you!!!"  
  
Ryuko merely sighed and grabbed the last crabstick with her chopsticks and ate it in one gulp. "That settles everything."  
  
The two just stared at her with their jaws opened wide for flies to go in. Goku looked at Sanzo watery eyed. "Sanzo! Look what she did!" Sanzo couldn't even be bothered, "Ch, serves you right."  
  
Goku pouted, "But I was hungry!" Gojyo pushed the saru, "How can you be hungry!? You ate the whole bento box!!" Goku sweatdropped, "Eh...I did?"  
  
The other four gave huge sweatdrops and slapped their foreheads. Sanzo brought out his fan and thwacked the clueless saru. "Itai...T-T"  
  
Before any violence was involved, Hakkai interrupted buy pointing ahead where a small village could be found, "We're here!"  
  
Goku stood up in the back seat, "Yeah! Now we can eat!!" Suddenly Hakkai stomped on the brake once again causing Goku to fall over. "Hakkai! What was that for!?" Hakkai stared in amazement at the village, "Look!" The village was n a mess. Debris all over and crimson flames burning everywhere.  
  
Everyone quickly got out of Hakkuryu. "Search for survivors!" Ryuko ran ahead looking through all the burnt houses. Suddenly she heard Hakkai call, "I found someone!"  
  
The others all rushed to where Hakkai was and saw him pull out an elderly man, "Who did this?!" The man coughed and slowly looked up at Hakkai, "There...was a demon...he was quite young...a dragon demon I think...he brought out two dragons...and...destroyed the place...the laugh he had....ugh" He slowly closed his eyes and blood came out from his mouth. Ryuko stood up, "Kazuki...he was here!"  
  
Hakkai looked around, "He did all of this?" Ryuko shook her head, "No, Kazuki could have had some help from Kougaiji's group..." Goku looked down at the corpse of the elderly man, "Demo...Kougaiji and the others haven't done anything like this before..." Sanzo sighed, "Well, whatever it is let's just get going. We can't hang around like this forever."  
  
Hakkai nodded, "Hai, Hakkuryu can you please transform?" Hakkuryu 'Kyued' and transformed into the jeep and the five of them got in. Not knowing that they were being watched.  
  
*At Kougaiji's Tower*  
  
"Kougaiji-sama!"  
  
"What is it Yaone?"  
  
"Kazuki...he's gone!"  
  
"What!? I told him not to act alone!"  
  
"I can't find him anywhere, he must have took a Hiryu and went off."  
  
"That boy..."  
  
*Back to where the Ikkou is*  
  
As they slowly drove to the damaged town. Nothing but burning houses and corpses could be seen. Suddenly the ground was shaking which threw the five of them off the jeep and Hakkuryu changed back.  
  
A huge snake dragon made of rock burst out of the ground and on that dragon was Kazuki, "I knew you guys would run away." He jumped from the dragon and landed right in front of Sanzo. "Hand over the sutra and Ryuko and I'll spare your lives!" Sanzo took out his gun and aimed it at Kazuki, "Kid, don't mess with me!"  
  
5 shots were given out and Kazuki avoided each and everyone of them. "And I thought you guys learned your lesson when I defeated your friends." Goku summoned his nyoibou and grinned, "Defeated? Yeah right!" Goku charged ahead but his nyoibou was parried with Kazuki's weapon. Gojyo got his shakajou ready, "You think you can kill us with a stick!?" He released the chain as it came at Kazuki's direction. Kazuki raised his other hand and the earth dragon came and brought Gojyo falling to the ground.  
  
Kazuki then pushed Goku and his nyoibou away. Goku tumbled across the ground and landed near Ryuko. Ryuko summoned her red scythe and pointed it at Kazuki, "Stop this! You know you don't really want the sutra! You want me right!?" Kazuki turned to Ryuko and smirked, "I'd rather come back with both." He then summoned another dragon which was made of shadow-like energy. Kazuki pointed at Ryuko and the shadow dragon obeyed by charging at Ryuko at full speed.  
  
It collided with a huge pile of debris that Ryuko was standing in front of. Hakkai yelled out, "RYUKO!!" As the smoke cleared, Ryuko was no where to be seen. Kazuki looked around, "Come out you coward!!" Suddenly Ryuko came from behind Kazuki and they clashed their weapons against each other. Kazuki looked at Ryuko with an evil grin on his face, "Why don't you just summon your dragon? Too scared?" Ryuko glared at Kazuki and pushed him away with her scythe. "I can summon my dragon anytime I want!"  
  
Kazuki, stepped back a few steps. "Well, if you want to be that way..." Kazuki summoned both of his dragons this time and directed both of them at Ryuko. Ryuko just stood still waiting for the dragons to attack. Before the dragons could attack her, Hakkai quickly came in front of her and created a barrier.  
  
Ryuko looked at Hakkai surprised, "Huh?" Hakkai looked back at Ryuko and smiled, "You can't fight him on your own now can you?" The dragons retreated and Kazuki glared at Hakkai, "Damn you!" The two dragons were now aiming at Hakkai.  
  
Hakkai quickly avoided their attacks and formed an energy ball and blasted at Kazuki. Kazuki ducked to avoid it. He then formed an energy ball of his own and shot it directly at Hakkai. It hit Hakkai's left arm this time. Hakkai slowly hunched holding his left arm tightly. Kazuki grinned, "Now to finish you off..." Suddenly Kazuki was interrupted by a squeal, "Kyuu!!" Hakkuryu came in and started to breath small flames at Kazuki. "What the...get off you pest!!" Kazuki tried to push Hakkuryu away but it kept coming back.  
  
Ryuko formed a fireball in her hand, "Thanks Hakkuryu!" She threw the fireball at Kazuki causing a wound in his stomach, "Argh!" Ryuko readied another fireball, "Ready to give up!?" Kazuki looked at Ryuko, "Not yet!" Suddenly his attention went to Hakkuryu, "Well, if I can't get the flame dragon...I can have you!" Kazuki grabbed Hakkuryu quickly. Hakkai formed another energy ball once again, "Don't you dare!!" "KYUU!!" It was too late, Kazuki had left with Hakkuryu. Hakkai dropped to his knees, "Hakkuryu!"  
  
___________________________________  
  
Ais: End of chapter 2! More coming up soon!  
  
Hakkai: *sniff* Poor Hakkuryu...  
  
Gojyo: Get over it already!  
  
Sanzo: You know...without Hakkuryu...how are we gonna drive to the next town?  
  
Ais: I haven't thought about that...  
  
Sanzo: BAKA!! *THWACK*  
  
Ais: YEOWCH!!  
  
Goku: Try living with that everyday...-_-  
  
Ais: Poor you...oh well, send in your reviews on the way out!  
  
Hakkai: Reviews!! ^-^ Ais: See ya!  
  
Hakkai: Sayonara!  
  
Goku: Harahetta!  
  
Sanzo: Bakasaru! *THWACK*  
  
Gojyo: Bye ladies! 


	3. Past of Sorrow

Ais: I'm back again!  
  
Sanzo: We really should erase her memory of writing anymore fics!  
  
Hakkai: I hope Hakkuryu's alright...  
  
Ais: He's gonna be find, Kazuki's stuffing him with food now.  
  
Goku: ...food? I want food! Hakkuryu's so lucky...I...I wanna be kidnapped!!  
  
Sanzo: BAKA SARU! *THWACK*  
  
Goku: Itai...  
  
Gojyo: So are we gonna start this already?  
  
Ais: Disclaimer...  
  
Hakkai: Ladies and gentlemen, Gensoumaden Saiyuki belongs to Minekura Kazuya and not Ais so don't sue her. Oh and Kazuki and Ryuko belong to Ais so ask permission before taking them. ^_^  
  
Ais: On with the fic!  
  
__________________________________  
  
*At Kougaiji's Tower*  
  
"Kazuki! Where were you!" Yaone yelled the minute Kazuki came back, she noticed that Kazuki was carrying a white limp figure over his back.  
  
Kazuki calmly walked past her, "It's none of your concern..." Yaone looked back at Kazuki, "It is my concern! We've been worried about you! Kougaiji- sama is really disappointed with you!"  
  
Kazuki slowly walked to a big door leading to the hallway and held the doorknob, "I don't care." He pushed the door open leaving Yaone.  
  
*****  
  
Kazuki stepped in the room where Kougaiji was. Kougaiji looked back at him, "Where were you?" Kazuki shrugged, "At least I managed to track down the Sanzo Ikkou." Kougaiji glared at Kazuki, "And what's that your carrying?"  
  
Kazuki turned around, "Something I picked up while battling the Sanzo Ikkou. Now if you'd excuse me...I have something to do." *Back to the Sanzo-Ikkou*  
  
"Harahetta!" Goku said as his stomach growled. They were now walking to the next town to find another means of transportation so that they could rescue Hakkuryu. Gojyo knocked Goku on the head, "Baka saru! If you hadn't defeated that other brat we wouldn't be in this mess!"  
  
Ryuko looked at Gojyo, "Don't blame Goku for this! It's my fault that Hakkuryu got kidnapped!" Hakkai put his hand on Ryuko's shoulder, "Don't blame yourself for everything." Ryuko shook her head, "Everything's my fault."  
  
*Ryuko's Flashback...(Ryuko's POV)*  
  
Why am I always blamed for everything? It's always like this...even back in the orphanage the kids used to blame me for things that I didn't do...  
  
"Ryuko did it!"  
  
"I didn't!"  
  
"Yes you did! Look at your hands!"  
  
*the headmaster of the martial arts orphanage came in the room*  
  
"What's all of this?"  
  
"Master, Ryuko broke the vase!"  
  
"I said I didn't do it!"  
  
"You did! All of our hands are clean, your hands are the only ones that are dirty!"  
  
"But I was...."  
  
"Ryuko! That's it punishment for you!"  
  
I'm always the one with the unclean hands...it's always like that....until that day...I was sitting near the sakura tree...crying.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
I looked up and I saw him...he was my only friend....  
  
"Here, let me help you up..."  
  
But after my last training mission....  
  
*A year later*  
  
I smelt smoke nearby, I ran as fast as I could towards the orphanage...but I was to late...everything was burnt down...I called out his name...and I found him injured...  
  
"Ryuko, it's too late for me. Do me a favour and kill me!"  
  
"What!? No, I can't do that I'm getting you out of here!"  
  
"Don't! The only way you'll get out of here is if you kill me...so take your knife and kill me!"  
  
"...I can't..."  
  
The demons were coming closer...I didn't know what to do...I had no choice...  
  
"I'm sorry..."  
  
I stabbed him in the chest...my hands were stained...with his blood...everything was my fault...  
  
*Present time...*  
  
"Ryuko!" Goku shook Ryuko to snap her out of it.  
  
"What?" Ryuko blinked a few times and looked at Goku, "What is it?"  
  
"...Harahetta!!"  
  
Ryuko sighed and sweatdropped, "How many times are you gonna tell me that!?" Goku pouted, "Harahetta...Harahetta....Harahetta...Harahetta..."  
  
Sanzo took out his fan and whacked Goku repeatedly on the head, "BAKA SARU!!!" Goku moaned, "Itai..."  
  
Hakkai examined the map and sighed, "We have to find Hakkuryu soon...oh well, it would take us hours to get to the next town and it's almost dark so I suggest that we camp."  
  
Goku jumped up and down, "Hai!" Sanzo took out a cigarette, "Whatever..." So they managed to find a campsite and set up the tent.  
  
Goku shivered, "It's so cold!" Gojyo knocked Goku on the head, "Shut up already! Your whining voice is so annoying!"  
  
Ryuko gathered some fire wood together, "Okay, okay I'm trying to make some fire here!" She rubbed her hands together and made a fireball. Hakkai looked at the size of the fireball and said in a worried tone. "Eh...Ryuko you might want to make a smaller fire ball...."  
  
Ryuko sighed and made the fire smaller, "As if I didn't know that..." She threw the fire at the fire wood and made a nice warm blazing camp fire. "Yay! Now we can fry those fish I caught!" Goku yelled in delight as he brought his catch towards the fire.  
  
So, as the Ikkou ate their fish they all talked for a while as Sanzo smoked.  
  
"I wonder why Kazuki kidnapped Hakkuryu..." mused Ryuko as she looked into the fire. "Well whatever it is, we'll get Hakkuryu back!" Hakkai said with a determined tone in his voice. Gojyo snorted, "Yeah, I can't stand another day walking in the hot sun and putting up with this saru!" Goku pushed Gojyo, "What's that supposed to mean!?" Gojyo pushed Goku back and they started arguing again. Sanzo lighted another cigarette, "Ch, as if it makes any difference."  
  
Ryuko groaned, "Is it me, or do those two argue more than ten times a day?" Hakkai smiled and sweatdropped, "There have been worse days."  
  
*Back in Kougaiji's Tower*  
  
Kazuki laid Hakkuryu on a small metal table. Hakkuryu weakly 'kyued' as it slowly opened it's eyes. Kazuki smirked, "Don't worry, your owner will come sooner or later...along with the fire dragon..."  
  
Suddenly the door behind Kazuki creaked open, Kazuki looked at the door from the corner of his eyes, "Get outta here, I'm busy!" It was Dr. Ni who came in, he held his stuffed bunny doll in front of Kazuki, "So here you are assassin..." Kazuki groaned, "I have a name you know..." A smirk came across the mad scientist's face, "And what do you have there? Mind if I take a look." He moved his hand towards Hakkuryu but Kazuki slapped his hand away. "This is my business and I don't want you budding in!" Dr. Ni laughed, "But maybe you could use some help...you don't want the sutra...you want that girl don't you?"  
  
Kazuki picked up Hakkuryu from the table and walked away, "I don't have time for your nonsense." Kazuki was stopped when Dr. Ni placed a hand on his shoulder, "I might have something that you need..." Hakkuryu gave another weak 'kyu' in Kazuki's arms.  
  
*Back to the Sanzo Ikkou...again!*  
  
They were now sleeping in the tent. Ryuko had her sleeping bag near Hakkai's she had her back to him hiding that she was still awake. Her thoughts were now focused on the Ikkou. Goku and Gojyo seemed to like to argue a lot. Sanzo was still a mystery to her...and then there was Hakkai...there was something about him that made Ryuko feel safe whenever she was around him, it wasn't his smile it was just something about this emerald eyed youkai that reminded Ryuko of someone she once knew.  
  
Ryuko sighed softly but quickly covered her mouth when she felt Hakkai shift. "Can't sleep?" Hakkai said softly, Ryuko could feel his gaze on her. Ryuko shook her head, "I usually don't sleep that much." Ryuko turned around and her own green eyes met with Hakkai's, "I'm sorry..." Hakkai had a confused look on his face, "Sorry for what?" Ryuko shook her head, "I'm sorry for everything. Because of me, Hakkuryu's gone...and...I've just been a burden to you guys."  
  
Hakkai put his hand on Ryuko's shoulder, "Ever since we met you, you've been blaming yourself...stop doing that." Ryuko pushed Hakkai's hand away from her, "You don't get it...everything's my fault...I killed my only friend...I don't want to kill anymore loved ones!" After saying that Ryuko covered her mouth, she quickly got up and ran out of the campsite. Hakkai was about to run after her but was stopped, "Let her go." Hakkai looked at Sanzo, "But..." Hakkai sighed and gave up.  
  
*Near a lake*  
  
Ryuko was now deep in her thoughts not noticing what was going on around her, "Why did I say that!? I'm so stupid...they might think I'm a murderer." Ryuko looked at her reflection in the water and sighed, "I hate myself..." Suddenly a twig nearby snapped, Ryuko summoned her scythe. "Go away!"  
  
Hakkai slowly approached her, "It's okay..." Ryuko pointed her scythe at Hakkai, "I said go away." Hakkai refused to move, "Ryuko, listen to me. You didn't really kill your best friend on purpose did you?" Ryuko sighed and dropped her scythe, "No. He told me to do so." Hakkai looked at Ryuko, "It's okay, I'm just like you." Ryuko looked up at Hakkai, "What?" Hakkai began to tell Ryuko how he became a demon, "After that I kept blaming myself for Kanan's death. So do you see? I lost a love one just like you."  
  
Ryuko shook her head and stood up, "No, we're not the same! I KILLED him! You didn't kill Kanan, she killed herself!" Hakkai hesitated, "But...I" Ryuko picked up her scythe, "Once we find Hakkuryu...I'm leaving." She then walked back to the tent leaving Hakkai at the lake.  
  
*Next day*  
  
As they walked through the path the day seemed to be getting hotter and hotter. Goku and Gojyo kept arguing with each other while the other three remained silent. Ryuko was still upset and avoided eye contact with Hakkai.  
  
Suddenly, they heard Hakkuryu give a 'kyu'. They saw Kazuki holding Hakkuryu in his arms. Something was different about him, he had a blank expression on his face and his eye colour seemed more faded.  
  
Hakkai yelled out, "HAKKURYU!" Ryuko, Goku and Gojyo summoned their weapons. While Sanzo loaded his gun. Ryuko glared at Kazuki, "Let's settle this once and for all." Kazuki let go off Hakkuryu it wanted to fly to Hakkai but once the Ikkou took a closer look, Hakkuryu's wings were chained. Hakkai yelled out, "Let it go!" Kazuki smirked, "I made another discovery yesterday, he slowly approached Hakkai, "It seems that your little white dragon happens to be one of the five dragons." Ryuko gasped, "What!? That means the owner of the forth dragon is...." She looked at Hakkai, "You." Kazuki smirked, "Now all I have to do is kill you two and get Sanzo's sutra." Sanzo aimed his gun at Kazuki, "Over my dead body!"  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
__________________________________________  
  
Ais: Next chapter will be up soon!  
  
Gojyo: I guess Hakkai's having trouble with Ryuko.  
  
Hakkai: I wouldn't say that...^__^  
  
Ais: -_-;;; O...kay well err....  
  
Goku: Harahetta!  
  
Ais: (Whew..) Goku, I told you I don't have any food.  
  
Goku: Then take me to a restaurant.  
  
Ais: *sigh* Okay, remember to leave a review on your way out.  
  
Goku: FOOD!  
  
Sanzo: bakasaru!  
  
Hakkai: ^__^ Reviews! 


	4. Cliffside

Ais: Time for yet another update!  
  
Sanzo: Tell me, when is this stupid fic gonna end?  
  
Ais: I dunno.  
  
Sanzo: Baka.  
  
Goku: So, do we get to ride Hakkuryu now?  
  
Gojyo: Baka saru! Didn't you hear? Ais said that Hakkuryu's wings are chained!  
  
Goku: Demo...can't he just change into a jeep?  
  
Ais: Can he, Hakkai?  
  
Hakkai: I'm not so sure...  
  
Ais: Oh well. Here we go! Disclaimer!  
  
Sanzo: Gensoumaden Saiyuki belongs to Minekura Kazuya okay! Sheesh!  
  
Kazuki summoned both of his dragons, "Time to die!" Both of the dragons launched at opposite directions. The shadow dragon was heading towards Ryuko. She backed up a bit, "You have to do better than that!" She ran at the dragon and extended her scythe hoping to strike it but instead her scythe went through the dragon. It was somehow like a ghost. Ryuko tumbled across the ground and finally bumped against a rock, "Huh!?" Kazuki laughed, "Don't you see? My shadow dragon is made of nothing but shadows and you know you can't attack your own shadow." Ryuko cursed under her breath as she got up.  
  
Sanzo shot a few bullets at Kazuki causing smoke to surround the dragon youkai. Once the smoke cleared Kazuki appeared still standing. He pulled something from his shirt and it appeared to be some sort of amulet, "Well, a very good friend of mine gave me this. I don't think you can kill me now..." He then sent out the earth dragon charging at Hakkai. Hakkai quickly made a barrier just in time, but the dragon kept pushing. Ryuko yelled out, "Hakkai!" The shadow dragon knocked Ryuko down once again before she could come to Hakkai's aid. Sanzo looked at Goku and Gojyo, "What are you two standing around for!?"  
  
Goku nodded and gripped his nyoibou tightly. He rushed at Kazuki but he managed to move away before Goku could even touch him. Then Gojyo released the chain from his shakajou and it automatically wrapped around Kazuki. Gojyo smirked, "Now we have you!" Kazuki struggled slightly, "I didn't want to do this...but." Suddenly a blast of energy hit Hakkuryu which caused it to squirm in pain. Hakkai, yelled out while trying to keep his barrier up, "HAKKURYU!" He then looked at Gojyo, "Let go of him Gojyo!" Gojyo looked at Hakkai, "Are you mad!?" Hakkai frowned, "Just do it!" Gojyo pulled back the chain back to his shakajou and Kazuki landed on the ground. Kazuki looked at his earth dragon. "My turn!" Suddenly the dragon pushed even harder causing it to drive Hakkai into the ground.  
  
Ryuko quickly ran to the spot where Hakkai crashed trying to avoid random attacks by the shadow dragon. "HAKKAI!" Kazuki laughed "I'm starting to enjoy this." Goku glared at Kazuki, "Why are you doing this!?" Kazuki smirked, "It's a mere duty of a Dragon Hunter." Sanzo raised an eyebrow, "Dragon Hunter?" Ryuko managed to help Hakkai up, "A Dragon Hunter is a demon who kills dragon demons just to get their dragons." Kazuki looked at Ryuko, "So you do know me Ryuko. Well a Dragon Hunter's job is pretty amusing. I killed my father to get the earth dragon and I killed my mother to get the shadow dragon. And soon I'll kill all of you!" He sent both of his dragons crashing both Ryuko and Hakkai to the ground.  
  
Gojyo was sickened by the way Kazuki smirked, "You killed your own parents just for power...you're sick!!" He flung the shakajou's blade right at Kazuki and managed to knock him down. Blood streamed down his face.  
  
Ryuko quickly got up and gathered fire in her hands. "I have you now!" She lunged at him and managed to give him a couple of burns on his neck and hands. Kazuki hesitated to get up for his vision was blurry now. Kazuki held his head with one of his burnt hands,  
  
"No way am I ever gonna give up!" Suddenly Hakkuryu gave another squirm of pain. Another shock of energy was delivered to the poor helpless dragon. Hakkai gathered his ki in his hands and aimed for Kazuki, "Don't you dare touch it!!" He shot the ki blast directly at Kazuki causing him to tumble across the ground and finally skidded to a halt. Sanzo finally aimed his gun directly at Kazuki's forehead. He had his finger on the trigger.  
  
"Hold it!" They all turned around seeing Kougaiji and the rest of his group standing right opposite the Sanzo Ikkou and the two dragon youkai. Kougaiji looked at Kazuki, "Stop this now, Kazuki!" Kazuki shook his head, "No...you can't make me stop!"  
  
Sanzo pushed his gun at Kazuki's forehead, "Give it up kid." Kazuki smirked, "You can't stop me!" Suddenly the shadow dragon flew high into the sky and a huge explosion of black energy occurred and the Sanzo-Ikkou and Kougaiji-Ikkou were separated.  
  
Ryuko moaned she felt something hard hit her head before she collapsed, she blinked a couple of times and looked at her surroundings. She was now lying on a pile of debris. She scanned the area for the rest of the Ikkou. She then saw a rock nearby move. Ryuko slowly lifted the rock to find Hakkai who was now badly injured, "HAKKAI!" She quickly pulled Hakkai from the debris and looked around for anyone else but failed. Hakkai soon woke up seeing Ryuko in front of him, "What happened?" Hakkai's voice was now very rough and his vision was very blurry. "Kazuki's sick." Ryuko stood up trying to find out where they were. Hakkai looked at Ryuko, he could tell that Ryuko must have had something between Kazuki and her, "You guys were good friends before...weren't you?" Ryuko sighed, "He was the one who sent the demons to the orphanage..." Hakkai raised an eyebrow, "I don't understand." Ryuko shook her head, "He sent the demons to burn down the orphanage...he wanted to get the fire dragon. I wouldn't call him a friend."  
  
"Sanzo? Gojyo? Hakkai? Where are you guys!?" Goku lifted every single boulder he came across hoping to find one of his companions. "It's the saru!" Goku quickly turned around seeing Lirin on Sanzo's shoulders, "SANZO!" Sanzo had an annoyed look on his face, Lirin kept pulling Sanzo's hair, "Hage Sanzo! Hage Sanzo!" Goku sweatdropped as Sanzo walked pass him, "Don't ask...let's just get outta here so that I can drop off this saru." Goku pouted, "HEY!" Sanzo pointed to Lirin, "Not you, I mean THIS saru."  
  
"Hello? Is everyone okay?" Yaone struggled to walk through the all the  
debris, she hoped that everyone else was alright, she spotted something  
moving nearby, "Kougaiji –sama!" Yaone ran towards Kougaiji to check if  
he had any injuries. Kougaiji looked around, "Where's Lirin and  
Dokugaku?" Yaone shook her head, "I'm afraid I can't find them..." Kougaiji  
stood up, "Well, we'd better find them...Kazuki's obviously not himself."  
  
Gojyo looked up from where he fell, apparently due to Kazuki's explosion,  
Gojyo and the others fell off the cliff. Gojyo then searched around for  
survivors. "When I get my hands on that brat..." Gojyo's conversation with  
himself was interrupted when he saw Dokugaku coming towards him, "Have  
you seen Kougaiji?" Gojyo shook his head, "Nope, I can't even find that  
corrupted monk." Dokugaku sighed, "Well then, we'd better look for them."  
  
Kazuki held Hakkuryu tightly as he ran as fast as he could towards the  
tower, "Damn, why am I doing this!?" He burst into the lab where Dr. Ni  
was waiting for him, "So, how are you, assassin?" Kazuki panted and  
leaned against the wall, "I did what you wanted me to do. Now get this  
amulet off me already!" Dr. Ni laughed, "Oh I don't remember saying that  
I was going to free you from my precious device. I think your attitude is  
much better with it."  
  
Kazuki looked at him in shock, "You said you would once I got rid of the  
Sanzo-Ikkou!" Dr. Ni shook his head, "You didn't kill them...you just  
pushed them off a cliff." Kazuki held Hakkuryu closer, "How did you  
know?" Dr. Ni adjusted his glasses, "You think that device is nothing but  
a attitude adjustment device? I can track your every movement...now, I want  
you to go back there and get the evil sutra." Suddenly the amulet glowed  
sending a shock of energy through Kazuki's body causing him to drop  
Hakkuryu and squirmed in pain.  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
Ais: Heh, sorry that was short my heads empty for now.  
  
Sanzo: Ch, isn't your head always empty.  
  
Ais: Say that again and I'll make you smile in the next chapter.  
  
Sanzo: Don't you dare!  
  
Gojyo: Ooooh, Sanzo-sama smiling? I gotta see that!  
  
Sanzo: Urusai!  
  
Goku: I've never seen Sanzo smile before...  
  
Ais: grins evilly Now, say your sorry.  
  
Sanzo: I'd rather die! shoots all over  
  
Hakkai: Yare yare, I just washed the windows. ;;;  
  
Ais: Oh well, next chapter coming up! Ja Ne!  
  
Goku: Bye!  
  
Sanzo: Teme!!!! BANG BANG BANG  
  
Hakkai: Send in your reviews!   
  
Gojyo: Oi, Smiley Sanzo aren't you supposed to be out of bullets!?  
  
Sanzo: Urusai!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
